Shooting Stars
by babywerte123
Summary: I felt so alone, until he came, but I can never have him. Niklaus won't let me have him. I sighed. I could never have what I wanted it. It's a Matt and Rebekah fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

I hugged my arms to myself in a tight embrace. Nobody knows how I feel because I don't have or know anybody who cares about what I feel or think. It's always about someone else. It's always about Stefan being the Ripper, Elena being able to make my brother's hybrid's, Bonnie who knows how to do a certain spell, and Caroline who repeatedly dodges my brother's attempts to woo her. I know, it may seem selfish of me to thin about all of this, but hey. I was stabbed in the back and placed in a coffin by my own brother, stabbed my a girl who I thought was my friend right before one of the things I wanted the most(prom), and being repeatedly used and ignored. I can't help but think about these things and how alone I feel. Yes, I do have three brothers, but do they show any altruism towards me? No, they don't. I sighed, as I thought about this and flung myself down on the soft grass by the Salvatore's house and listened to Elena's constant bickering towards Damon and Stefan.

"Oh! Since when does being a 1,000 year old vampire ever have its perks?" I asked myself, as I became slightly enraged and bored with Elena's conversation with her lovers.

"Since you get to do whatever you want. You don't have to be stuck in the middle of everything. You can just get up and leave. That's the perk to being a 1,000 year old vampire," a husky voice from behind me said. I twirled my torso around and tried to keep the smile off of my face.

"Matt!" I shrieked in happiness and then rushed on,"What are you doing out here?"

He snorted,"Oh, the usual. They don't really involve me in their supernatural conflicts." He looked at the Salvatore's house with a look of sympathy.

I smiled,"What's to be involved in?"

He sighed and plopped down onto the grass and then stated, " Too many occurrences to count."

I laughed,"I know exactly how you feel." He looked at me, bewildered and I continued, "So, tell me, Matt, what are you doing out here alone this late at night?"

He propped his head up on his hands and started out,"Well, I actually came to find you."

"Oh, really? Since when does anyone want to see me?"

Matt cocked an eyebrow,"Are you seriously asking me that?"

I threw him a confused look and if I were standing, I would have placed my hand on my hip. "Yes, why?" I demanded.

He laughed, melodically,"Everyone wants to see you whether they admit it or not. Caroline probably wants to see you to ask you to stop your brother from getting on her nerves. Elena wants to see you to apologize once again for stabbing you in the back and probably wants to gain a stable relationship. Damon probably wants to see you for- yeah,you know what I mean and don't give me that look. You know it's true." I started to protest, but Matt carried on,"Stefan probably wants to see you to discuss the terms of the white oak stake. Klaus probably wants to talk to you about Caroline and Elena and Elijah probably wants to talk about you leaving town."

I looked at him curiously and said bitterly,"They all want to see me for purposes that aren't really for me, just for others, except maybe Elena."

Matt smiled, "But that's what makes you special. You talk to everyone and do everyone else's biddings. Your what keeps this town going. It's not Klaus, Damon, Stefan or anyone else. It's you."

Tears sprang to my eyes and I said,"I never thought of it that way before."

Matt shrugged,"Well, now you know."

I looked at him,"What about you?"

He looked at me puzzled,"What about me?"

I smiled and then said,"Why do you want to see me?"

Matt shrugged and then stated,"I want to see you because you don't get the attention that you deserve and I'm giving it to you."

"Thank you," I said simply and looked up at the stars. Matt stretched and looked upwards as well. He smiled and pointed out the obvious fact,"Your'e alone tonight. How come?"

I said," Because I don't have anyone who wants to hang out with me."

Matt groans, surprising me. "Really? I do. I want to hang out with you."

"Really?" I asked, surprised.

He nodded and using my vampire speed, I was laying as close to him as possible. He seemed a bit shocked, but he relaxed after a second of hesitation. Just then, a shooting star sped through the sky and I whispered,"Make a wish."Matt and I looked at the star, as it passed by and then I looked at him.

"What did you wish for?" I asked, silently.

"If I told you, it wouldn't come true," he whispered, but then saw my pleading look and continued. "Alright, I wished for something that I can never ever have."


	2. Chapter 2

"Oh, really?" I purred and smiled. "What would that be?" Matt turned a light shade of pink and he coughed suddenly. "What did you wish for?"

I laughed at his sudden change in topic and the stated,"If I told you, then it wouldn't come true, would it?" I mocked him, smiling. I shot his own words right back at him.

He laughed with his deep, husky voice,"No, I guess it wouldn't." I smirked, satisfied and he ran his fingers through his hair, silently.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here? The beauty and the beast," a voice snorted from behind my head. I rolled over and jumped roughly to my feet, taking Matt with me only to see Damon standing there looking smug. I pouted,"What are you doing here, Damon?"

"Oh, you know, the usual. I'm just catching two spies listening to my conversations," Damon said lazily and then smiled proudly. "Oh, by the way, Blondie, you're the beast in this equation and Matt you're the beauty."

I ignored his last comment and rolled my eyes. "Oh, please. Why would I want to listen to your pitiful conversation with Elena and Stefan?"

Damon growled,"Maybe it's because you want to use some of that information against me and hand it straight over to Klaus!" I flinched. Ouch. That kind of hurt. It's not like I was Klaus' messenger girl or anything. Matt must have saw me flinch, even though it was a small movement and sighed," Can you two ever get along?"

"No!" we both snapped at the same time. Matt looked bewildered and shrugged. I was getting annoyed with Damon. "Okay, what do you want Damon?"

He smiled and winked. "How about another kis-" I growled abruptly and stuck my hand on his throat. "Never!" I snarled and Matt took me by the arm. "Bekah..." he started and it sounded like a warning. I gave one last growl and removed my hand. Damon wheezed once and then looked at me. "Blondie has a bad temper., today Ouch. I like it." I gave him one dirty stare and just because Matt was standing there, I didn't lunge again.

"Leave her alone, Damon," Matt sighed. Damon's eyebrow raised and he sighed,"No, Matty. I have a better idea. Why don't you leave Barbie here alone? You can't see danger if it nipped you on the arse!" I snarled and raised my hand in a protective gesture. "I'm not going to hurt Matt. Now, you on the other hand..." I felt the veins arise under my eyes and my fangs bared. Matt sucked in air and pulled on my arm. I shrugged his hand off, meanly. "Leave me alone, Damon." Damon held up his hands. "Fine, but I'm taking Matt here with me." He winked at me and pulled Matt roughly by the arm. "Yeah..." Matt started. "I think I'm going to go." Damon snickered,"Damn right you are!"

I just looked at them and watched them walk away and heard Damon hiss,"What the hell were you thinking? Elena would kill me, if you got hurt and frankly I'm not in the mood to play hero." I sighed and the veins and fangs disappeared. I rubbed my arm, hurt. Actually, screw that. I wasn't a petty doll that got injured quickly. I am Rebekah Mikaelson and when does she take any crap that people throw her way? That's right. Never. I smiled evilly and then snapped my head up with my fangs popping out of my cherry, red lips and veins bulging right under my eyes. "Hello, bad girl," I thought to myself, smugly.


	3. Chapter 3

Other point of view

Elijah looked up sharply, as Klaus walked into the room and grabbed a vase, throwing it to the floor. Elijah sighed. Could his brother ever gain his head? I mean, one day it was always about Elena and her blood and the next it was about Caroline. Elijah ran his fingers over the book he was just reading. It was a bummer that Niklaus had to interrupt him because he was quite fond of that book and was reaching the climax of it. Elijah sighed,"What has you wound up so tight today, Niklaus?" Klaus groaned and clenched his fists, while closing his eyes and sighed,"Just leave me alone, Elijah." Elijah stood up from his chair slowly and was about to say something to him, when suddenly the door opened and I barged in, looking as dismantled as ever. My fangs were bared and my veins were bulging like they never have before. Klaus' eyes suddenly opened and he smiled,"Ah.. Rebekah. Just who I wanted to see. I need you to-"

"Shut up, Nik!" I growled and Klaus' face tried to mask pure shock.

"What did you say?" he asked turning to look at me. I had never defied him like this in the time that I'd been brought back.

I snarled,"You know what I said, Nik." Klaus was there in a second by my side and looked at mr with skeptical eyes. "Any other day, I wouldn't have been to pleased with you, but you look like you're having an off day. So, what's the matter, Rebekah?" Klaus eyed my fangs, curiously. I, gained my control, slipped my angs away and spoke flippantly,"It is none of your business. However, for once, I need you two to help me."

Klaus snickered,"And why would we help you?"

I growled, "Because I have done your bidding, for as long as I can remember and I am asking you for one simple task."

Elijah sighed, softly,"And what do you want us to do, dear sister?"

I smiled evilly. "Something horrible. Outrageously bad." Klaus looked at his sister, thoughtfully. "Alright, what do you want us to do?" I couldn't keep the grim smile off of my face, as I explained what I wanted them to do. Elijah looked exasperated, when I was done. "Tell me again, Bekah. Why do we need to do this?" I laughed, "Damon has messed me up enough. Now it's my turn to screw him over! Don't you see?"

Klaus looked at me, skeptically,"What about my hybrids?"

I snorted,"I won't be in her body forever, Niklaus. I'll be there long enough to do what I plan."

Klaus growled,"Fine, Rebekah, but one wrong move and I swear I will put you back in that coffin."

"When will it be done?" I asked, my curiosity getting the best of me.

"No later than tomorrow morning," Klaus remarked.

"Do you know what to do?" I asked Elijah.

"I know every little bit."

"Good," I stated and then whipped myself, quickly up the stairs to my room. I could hardly wait, until morning.

"You're welcome!" Klaus yelled to me. I was surprised at myself at this plan. I could get revenge on Damon and while I was at it, I could be close to Matt and the others. I could have real friends. At least for a little while. I smiled and plopped myself down on the bed. Until tomorrow morning.

**I'm so sorry that there hasn't been much detail in these past three chapters and that it's mostly been dialogue, but I had to do it to get the story started in the right direction. For all of you who want more details and insight on the characters, you're in luck!:) The next chapters are going to be pretty detailed and contain a shock for Jenna lovers. Previews for the next chapters:**

**1. An insight of Rebekah's feelings for Matt and a close look at a very special memory of Rebekah's that could change things**

**2. A HUGE shock for Jenna lovers and haters(if there are any Jenna haters)**

**3. A catastrophe that occurs between Matt and Rebekah, causing their opinions to change of one another greatly**

**4. There's going to be a death that will cause angst amongst everyone, especially Matt and Rebekah **


	4. Chapter 4

_The soft, green grass blew softly in the wind and the air was crisp and warm. The trees swayed gently and their yellow and red leaves shook and fell to the ground silently. There was nothing to interfere with the calm atmosphere of the place. It was the kind of place that I liked to be. I smiled as I looked around and sat down on the ground, letting my dress cascade to the ground. I laughed as a butterfly landed near me and flew away just as quickly as it came. Today was a good day for me. It was my birthday and Klaus and Elijah baked me a cake and mother and father weren't arguing. I was content with myself and my new dress. I couldn't help but wonder how life was this good. I mean, I had everything I wanted. I had a family, food, and a friend. A friend that actually cared for me and when she saw my new dress, she couldn't help but squeal and ask me to turn in circles for her. I still remember our conversation from early that morning._

_"Happy birthday,Bekah!" she yelled running to me and enveloping in a hug, only to notice my new dress. She squealed, "Who got that for you? It's so pretty!" I smiled and stated,"My mother did." I continued on, teasing her,"I suppose you have something just as good to give me!" He face turned a light shade of pink._

_"It's not quite as beautiful or expensive as that, but I made it myself. I hope you like it." She smiled and pulled out a little wooden bracelet. _

_"It's beautiful!" I gasped, in wonder and she giggled. "Well, then let me put it on you!" she laughed. I happily stuck out my wrist and she clasped it on, delicately. _

_"There," she said in wonder and I looked at its simplicity and beauty. "Thank you," I murmured. "Your welcome," she stated and then continued," Now, turn around for me in that dress!" I spun and giggled, as I did so, only to be interrupted by her older brother._

_"Lisa," he stated pointedly towards my friend. "We have to go. Oh, and happy birthday Rebekah." I looked at him, curiously and couldn't help but notice that he was frowning. Why was he frowning? It's my birthday. _

_Lisa pouted,"I don't want to go though."_

_He sighed,"We have to. Dad requested it." Lisa knew better than to deny her brother and father, so she ran over to me and hugged me quickly, waving goodbye as she left with her brother. _

_ Our conversation had given me a thrill and now as I thought about it, I became excited. I was the luckiest girl in the world and I was happy about it. I skimmed the grass with my fingers and looked up at the sky. It was beautiful. It was a clear blue with a couple white clouds. I raked my hands over my dress, humming until I shrieked, when something grabbed my shoulders roughly. _

_"Rebekah!" the figure stated, excitedly and then continued,"I have a present for you. It's in the house. Come on now!"_

_I looked up at him startled,"Niklaus! You scared me!"_

_He smiled. "I know. Now, come on!" He pulled me up onto my feet and we raced towards the house, excited. Niklaus opened the door and yelled,"Now, close your eyes!"I followed his command and closed my eyes, as he pulled me into the room. He led me quite some way into the house and then exclaimed,"Now, open them!" I did as he said and then I saw right before me a gigantic harp. I gasped and then looked at Niklaus,"Is this for me?"_

_He smiled and shook his head. "But how-" I started. "Remember how hard Mother and Father worked this month?" I looked at him and then gasped,"They were working for this." He nodded._

_"What do you think of it?" he asked excited._

_"It's beautiful," I whispered and then I ran up to Niklaus and hugged him. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" He laughed._

_"Okay, Bekah. I get it." I smiled and then raced to harp and touched it with my fingers. "Mother can teach me, right?" I asked._

_Niklaus shook his head and nodded. I laughed and then stopped, as the front door opened. Elijah walked in with mother and father. Their faces looked grim and sad. "What happened?" I demanded. "Lisa is dead," they announced and I felt the room start to spin. "She can't be! I saw her this morning!"_

_"Rebekah! She's gone!" my father said yelling, but then his face softened. I couldn't take it. One moment everything was perfect and the next it was destroyed. I walked away from them all and sat down on the stool by the harp biting back the tears that were coming._

_"Mother, I want to learn how to play," I said, bitterly._

_"Now?" she asked, shocked and pained._

_"Now!," I said, as my eyes shut and I put my hands on the harp._

_"Alright," she sighed and walked over to me. _

I woke up, gasping for air. That dream or should I say memory always got the best of me. I tried to calm myself. "Elena! Are you all right?" someone said next to me.

"What?" I asked confused and then it hit me. The spell was complete. Klaus and Elijah did what I asked of them. I was in Elena's body.


End file.
